1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a position specifying system, a position specifying method, and a computer readable medium. The present invention particularly relates to a position specifying system and a position specifying method for specifying a position of an object existing inside a physical body, and to a computer readable medium storing therein a program for the position specifying system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a living organism information measuring apparatus for measuring living organism information in detail in response to the metabolism of the living organism by making use of the fact that the light propagation within a living organism is different for each wavelength of light, for example by Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-218013. Moreover, there is known an optical measuring apparatus for obtaining an absorption coefficient distribution in the depth direction of a target analyte by measuring the absorbance between different incoming/outgoing points, for example by Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-322821.
With the technologies of Japanese Patent Application Publications Nos. 2006-218013 and 8-322821, the depth of an inside object cannot be calculated easily. For example, the both technologies necessitate measurement on different incoming/outgoing points is necessary, which prevents the internal state from being observed easily.